Hatafutte Parade!
by hiddengrotto14
Summary: Italy brings all the nations (except the ones the creators didn't bother to have a song for) together and has a parade. Yeah, I suck at summaries... :P I'm changing the rating because there are some swear words in some parades... *cough cough* Romano... *cough cough*
1. Chapter 1

"Germany! Where are you, Germany?!" Italy charged through the halls of Germany's house.

"Germany and I are having an important meeting, Itary. It be best if you could quiet down." Japan poked his head out of a room.

"But I have such a fun idea! Why don't we have a parade?"

"No!" Germany came out the room. "I will not partake in such things."

"Come on, Germany. It'll be fun!" Italy tugged on the other nation's arm.

"No!"

"Japan, what about you? Pleeeaaassseee!" Italy begged.

"It would be nice to have something fun to do..." Japan said and quickly shifted his eyes away from them.

"_Verdammt..._ Okay, you win. But we aren't having it here." Germany folded his arms.

"We can have it at my place."

"And has Romano agreed to this idea?" Germany asked.

"Eh, I haven't really told him yet..." Italy fiddled with his hair curl.

"So what's he gonna think when me and Japan show up there? He doesn't seem to like us very much."

"Oh, yeah Germany. Listen to this! I invited the other nations to come too! Come on in guys!"

"Why does it reek of sweat and sausage?" England's voice came from the entrance of Germany's house. "It's really appauling."

"Dude, will you stop talking about food? You're making me hungry!" This was obviously America.

"This place does have a weird odor to it..." France sniffed.

"ITALY!" Germany roared. "Get everyone out now!"

"Okay, okay." Italy sighed and walked down the hall to usher the Allies out.

"What are we going to do with him?" Germany rubbed his temples and turned to Japan.

"I don't know. Are you going to go through with Itary's parade idea?"

"He wouldn't let me live with it if I didn't."

"Sharr we go then?" Japan headed to the door. Germany shrugged and followed him out.

"A parade, eh?" An awesome, red-eyed nation came from behind a corner with an evil smirk. "Kesesesesese...! This should be interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I'm bored and felt like making a fic. Since I'm in love with Hetalia (and Prussia :3) I decided to make a fic about Italy having a parade with all the nations singing their parade songs. Although I will put one fanmade Hatafutte Parade in here. Can you guess which one?**


	2. Italy

"Okay everybody, we're going to rehearse our songs today!" Italy announced, and tapped his conducting baton (he had borrowed it from Austria) to get their attention. "Now who wants to go first?"

None of the countries raised their hands.

"Oh, c'mon guys don't be shy. Okay if no one wants to go, I'll go first!"

_Italy's Hatafutte Parade:_

_In my right hand is a white flag! In my left hand is PASTAAA!_

_Wave your flag, wave your flag, it's a flag waving parado[1]! To the enchanting world, andiamo[2]!_

_Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world. With my sparkling boots I'm in top form!_

_Verde, bianco, rosso e tricolore![3] I won't give up even if I'm slapped. He-ta-li-a!_

"Huh? A couple of girls have come to see me!" Italy waved to the group of girls giggling and fan-girling in the doorway of Italy's music room. " Veeee~ Bella, bella, ciao~ Ciao, ciao![4] Oh, wait! I'll come back! I'll come back!"

_Wave your flag, wave your flag, it's a flag waving parado! Sound your instruments it's time to march! If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble , the one of many songs will be complete!_

_The conductor is me, Feliciano~!_

"But I have to hurry and boil the pasta…"

_Fluttering capelli d'angelo[5]. The pierrot is riding on ruote[6]. Farfalle[7] is encouraging us to dance..._

_Viva l'allegria![8]_

_Viva l'allegria!_

_Viva l'allegria!_

_If you do things you don't like, you'll like them._

_Viva l'allegria!_

_If it's great, then let's bask in it and beviamo[9]!_

_Viva l'allegria!_

_The cheers keep growing passionate!_

_Viva l'allegria!_

_Floating in the sky, il sole[10] is just like a pizza! If you take a bite, it's a mezzaluna[11]!_

_Wave your flag, wave your flag, it's a flag waving parado! This melody is nice and universal._

_The 5 continents and the 7 sevens seas. At this energetic tempo they traverse each other grandly!_

_This is the carnevale[12] that will continue towards tomorrow! Slip through the zipper to your dreams!_

_Verde, bianco, rosso e tricolore! I won't give up even if I'm slapped! He-ta-li-a! _

Everyone clapped and Italy bowed.

"Okay, snack time! Follow the hero to pasta!" America jumped up and ran to the kitchen. "Dibs on the spaghetti!"

"Hey, my bootlaces are untied… Ah, everyone! Wait, wait for me! Wait everybody!" Italy cried when he noticed everyone leaving their seats and following America. "I can't tie my boots well~! Germany! Germany! Come help me~! Germaaaannnyyyyy!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here is Italy's parade. This took surprisingly long to type. Oh, I forgot the disclaimer at the top! I don't own Hetalia blah blah blah! I got the lyrics from angelonacloud5 on YouTube with a little lyric tweaks by me. The translations are by her/him too, although I suspect she/he just got them off of Google Translator.**

[1]- I like the word for parade in Japanese (paredo) so I squeezed it in with parado…yeah… :I

[2]- Let's go!

[3]- Green, white, and red are the tricolor!

[4]- Beautiful, beautiful, hello! Hello, hello!

[5]- Angel-hair pasta

[6]- Pasta that is shaped like a wheel

[7]- Bowtie pasta

[8]- Long live the joy!

[9]- Let's drink beer!

[10]- The sun

[11]- Crescent moon

[12] - Carnival


	3. Ita-I mean, Romano

"Wow, we should eat at Italy's house more often. This pasta is exquisite! Way better than that garbage you make..." France snickered and cut his eyes at England.

"Garbage?! I'd rather eat garbage than snails!" England snapped back. The two countries then turned into a random dust cloud full of flying fists and hateful words.

"Calm down guys..." Italy poked them with a spoon. "We need to get back to rehearsal."

France and England came apart and gave a simple, "Hmph!". Italy led everyone back to his music room.

* * *

><p>"Okay so, who's next?" Italy asked again, hoping someone would be brave enough to try. Someone hesitantly raised their hand. "Really Germany?! You wanna sing?!"<p>

"If no one else will..." Germany shrugged.

"Hey, little brother!" Romano stormed in, a half eaten tomato in his hand. "What was so important you had to make me rush over here?"

"What took you so long Romano? I called you half an hour ago!" Italy wrapped his arms around his big brother.

"Damn idiot, with his damn hugs." Romano pried him off and smoothed his shirt.

"I invited some friends over so we can practice our songs for our parade. Oh, good timing! Germany was about to sing!"

"What?! I don't want to listen to that bastard's voice!"

"I'm standing right he-." Germany started.

"Can't anyone else sing? You! You sing instead!" Romano pointed at Netherlands, who gave an annoyed growling noise which made Romano yelp and jump back. "How about you!" He pointed at Turkey but quickly pulled his hand back. "You know what? I'll sing instead!"

"Seriously? You're really gonna sing Romano?!" Italy asked.

"Of course! I'll show you I have more balls than all these god damn bastards combined!" Romano strutted onto the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Hmm..." Romano plucked a tambourine from a chest on the side of the room and walked back to the stage.

_Romano's Hatafutte Parade:_

_In my right hand is an olive! In my left hand is a tomato!_

_Tomato-mato-mato, tomato-mato PAREDO! Towards the enchanting world,-!_

"Don't follow me, you bastard!" He snapped as Italy tried to step on the stage.

_Take our hands, make a circle, spin, amd it's the world! My sparkling boots-!_

"Are getting dirty, you bastard!" Romano spat as Italy tripped over his shoes.

_Verde, bianco, rosso e tricolore[1]! I will skin your muscles off! He-ta-li-a!_

"My younger brother said... 'It's fun, so why not come over~?!'" Romano took a bite of his tomato and glared at Germany. "That's what he said, so I came over to see, but... Of all people, why does _that_ bastard have to be here? I can't sing normally like this, you jerk!

_Tomato-mato-mato, tomato-mato PAREDO! Sound your instruments it's time to march! If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble. The one and many songs will-!_

"Be complete, you bastard!"

_The tambourinist is me, Romano!_

"It's used a lot in the tarantella[2]. If you didn't know, that's pretty lame!"

_Tangled up capelli d'angelo[3]. The pierrot was bitten by a poisonous spider._

_I ran away with the farfelle[4]! It's actually not my fault!_

_Viva l'allegria[5]!_

_Viva l'allegria!_

_Viva l'allegria!_

_The rude guy will always be rude._

_Viva l'allegria!_

_It's annoying, so let's take it in and beviamo[6]!_

_Viva l'allegria!_

_Loud cheers for all the girls!_

_Viva l'allegria!_

_The wurst was squished by il sole[7] and lost to pizza! If you take a bite, it's a mezzaluna[8]!_

_Tomato-mato-mato, tomato-mato PAREDO! This melody is universal!_

_The 5 continents and the 7 seas. At this energetic tempo, they traverse each other grandly!_

_This is the carnevale[9] that will continue towards tomorrow! The zipper of dreams-_

"Don't come in here, you bastard!" Romano yelled as Spain came back from the bathroom.

_Verde, bianco, rosso e tricolore! I'll never be outdone by muscles! He-ta-li-a!_

* * *

><p>Everyone clapped and Romano turned away, his face red as the piece of tomato left in his hand.<p>

"This is surprisingly... fun, huh." Romano folded his arms. "Hey, Feliciano, what do you think of my tambourine skills?"

"...Vee~..." Italy took a couple steps back.

"People like you... I hate you! CHIGIIIII!"

* * *

><p><strong>hiddengrotto14: Hello again. So Romano is done. Yay!<strong>

**Romano: What's that supposed to mean? Did you not like my singing? Bastard...!**

**hiddengrotto14: Whatever, Romano. Germany was right about you...**

**Romano: What?! What did he say?! That bastard! I'll kill him! I'll-!**

**hiddengrotto14: Do you want me to call France again?**

**Romano: No... -shivers-**

**hiddengrotto14: I guess that's settled. Germany is up next!**

**Romano: Not that bas-!**

**hiddengrotto14: Oh, Fraaaannnncceeee!**

**Romano: No, no! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!**

[1]- Green, white, red are the tricolor!

[2]- traditional dance on cherry music (The Delicious Tomato Song is good music for tarantella)

[3]- angel-hair pasta

[4]- bowtie pasta

[5]- Long live the joy!

[6]- Let's drink beer!

[7]- the sun

[8]- crescent moon

[9]- carnaval


	4. Germany

"Okay, I guess it's your turn Germany!" Italy cheered.

"I guess it is..."

"Well what are you waiting for? Go on Germany!" Italy lightly pushed him on stage.

"Uh, I can't do my song because... I don't have a drum. Forgot it at home and I really don't want to go all zhe[1] way back to my house. I'll just sit zhis parade zhing out."

"Stop fooling around you balls-less bastard!" A voice yelled from the group. Wonder who that was...

"No problem Germany. Ladies!" Italy called. Two of his maids walked in with a large drum. They sat it down and gave a small bow.

"Thank you, girls."

"Your welcome Mr. Italy." They giggled.

"Here's a drum! Come on Germany, you said you would last time. Please, please, please, please, please!"

"Alright! I'll sing, but not because you told me to..." Germany sighed. "Can you two get me a mug of beer, please?"

"No problem, Mr. Germany." The girls quickly fetched him a mug of beer.

_Germany's Hatafutte Parade:_

_In my right hand is wurst! In my left hand is beer!_

_Hold your mug, hold your mug, it's a mug-holding PAREDO! Towards zhe enchanting world, gehen wir[2]!_

_Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and its zhe world! With some chopped potatoes, I'm in top form!_

_Zhe dauntlessly fluttering schwarz, rot, gold[3]! With ranks aligned move forward! He-ta-li-a!_

"Now everyone, cheers! Here's to zhe grand sized mug!" Germany took a gulp of beer. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed Italy inching towards the exit. "Hmm...? Italy, don't try and leave to get more pasta! I'm up here because of you!"

_Hold your mug, hold your mug, it's a mug-holding PAREDO! Sound your instruments, it's time to march!_

_If everyone at one-two makes zhe ensemble, zhe one of many songs will be complete!_

_Zhe drummer is me, Germany!_

"I had scheduled to make Kuchen[4], but zhis practice seems to be worth it..."

_Dressed up in my Volkstracht[5]. Walking a long road. On top of a steep hill. An old, quiet castle stands._

_Viel Glück und Spaß![6]_

_Viel Glück und Spaß!_

_Viel Glück und Spaß!_

_Without diligence, there's no reward!_

_Viel Glück und Spaß!_

_But sometimes, we can bask in it and trinken wir![7]_

_Viel Glück und Spaß!_

_The loud cheers keep growing passionate!_

__Viel Glück und Spaß!__

_Floating in the blue sky, die Sonne[8] is like Knödel[9]. If you take a bit, it's Halbmond[10]!_

_Hold your mugs, hold your mugs, it's a mug-holding PAREDO! This melody is absolutely universal._

_The five continents and the seven seas. At this lively tempo, they traverse each other grandly!_

_This is the Karneval[11] that will continue towards tomorrow!_

"Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz are up first!"[12]

_Zhe dauntlessly fluttering schwarz, rot, gold! With ranks aligned mover forward! **HETALIA!**_

* * *

><p>Germany chugged down the last of his beer and bowed. Everyone clapped, Italy clapping the loudest and Romano scowling.<p>

"My turn has come to an end... Ugh...when you sing with all your might, it really starts to get hot." Germany tugged at his shirt collar. "I zhink I'll take off my shirt. Huh? What's zhe matter, Japan? Aren't you hot?"

* * *

><p><strong>hiddengrotto14: Germany is done. This was a real pain in the arse! I forgot to save halfway through and exited out! .<strong>

**Germany: Well, you got it done in zhe end, and zhat is what matters.**

**hiddengrotto14: I guess it is. :\ So, Japan will be the next one to be put in the spotlight.**

**Japan: Why thank you. It is an honor.**

**hiddengrotto14: Yes, yes it is. ._.**

[1]- So I'll try to put the accents in these songs. So you know, how Germany's th- sound like z-.

[2]- Let's go!

[3]- The dauntlessly fluttering black, red, gold!

[4]- Cake

[5]- Traditional clothing

[6]- Much luck and fun!

[7]-Let's drink beer!

[8]- the Sun

[9]- balls made of potatoes and/or bread

[10]- half moon

[11]- carnival

[12]- Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz are Germany's three dogs. One is a Dachshund (possibly Aster), one is a German Shepherd Dog (possibly Blackie), and Berlitz is a male dog that is either a Golden Retriever or a Hovawart (pronounced "hoffavart"). He is most likely a Hovawart, since the Hovawart is a German breed like the Dachshund and GSD, while the Golden Retriever is Scottish.


	5. Japan

"Okay, Germany is done. Who's next?" Italy narrowed his eyes to see better, but no one raised their hand. _Huh... _Italy squinted harder. _Is that a hand... Coming from Russia's shoulder?! _The hand was faint, more of an outline than a hand. But before Italy could bring it to attention, Japan stood up.

"Itary, I think I wirr go next. If that's fine with everybody erse." Japan walked onto the stage with a flute like instrument in his hand and dressed in a blue kimono.

"Hey, Japan... Where'd you get that kimono? You were in your normal clothes just a second ago." Italy scratched his head.

"It is best not to question it." Japan said.

_Japan's Hatafutte Parade:_

_In my right hand is a fan! In my reft hand are pickred prums!_

_Hord your fans, wave your fans, it's a honoraber PAREDO! Towards the eregant worrd, youkoso oide kudasai mashita[1]!_

_Ret's take our hands, make a circre, spin, and it's the worrd! With a shimmering kimono, the heart and soul are splendid!_

_Hakumai ni umeboshi de hinomaru desu[2]! Just this much saltiness is good. He-ta-ri-a!_

"If sarted salmon is put into rightry sarted water for a whire, it wirr even more dericious without the extra sart." Japan stated.

"That's pretty random." America said.

_Hord your fans, wave your fans, it's an auspicious PAREDO! Sound your instruments, it's time to march._

_If everyone at one-two makes the ensember, the one of many songs wirr be comprete!_

_The ryūteki[3] prayer is me, Japan!_

"If I pray too rong I wirr get rowerback pain, but it's a nice sound."

_The change of the beautiful seasons is so intense that you can feel it. I sharr go on protecting them so that they may never change from the past to the future._

_The four seasons._

_The four seasons._

_In spring, the dawn._

_Sakura petars dancing._

_In summer, the night._

_Watching the sparkrers from the veranda._

_In autumn, the dusk._

_A dragonfry died in the sunset._

_In winter, the morning._

_The wintery sky and the snowy white worrd!_

"Pochi's arways derighted[4]! He enjoys running around the garden vigorousry."

_Hord your fans, wave your fans, it's a harmony PAREDO! This merody is soft and universar!_

_The five continents and the seven seas. At this tripping speed, they traverse each other grandry!_

_Continuing towards tomorrow, it's the night kagura[5]._

"I sharr wish for a prentyfur harvest so that I can partake in the wonderfur food."

_Hakumai ni umeboshi de hinomaru desu! This is the taste of the Japanese. He-ta-ri-a!_

* * *

><p>Everyone clapped as Japan bowed.<p>

"Ah... arr of the warking when this parade happens is going to take a torr on my back. But a Japanese man never gives up midway, and I won't back out before we even start! But I hope it's not a rong a wark..."

* * *

><p><strong>hiddengrotto14: Oh god... I've put this off for so long because of pure laziness... Go on scold me... -irons hands- Bad hiddengrotto14, bad hiddengrotto14!<strong>

**England: That's the wrong series you twat! -swats with newspaper-**

**hiddengrotto14: -sniff- America is up next...**

**America: Hell yeah I'm up next! Bring on the ice cream!**

**hiddengrotto14: Can I have some ice cream too...?**

**America: Sure!**

**hiddengrotto14: Yay! :D**

**America: :D**

**hiddengrotto14: :D**

**America: :D**

**hiddengrotto14: :D**

**England: Idiots... :(**

[1]- I kindly welcome you!

[2]- White rice with a pickled plum make the Japanese flag!

[3]- Bamboo flute

[4]- Pochi is Japan's dog. He is a Shiba Inu, or as many of you call them, the Doge Dog.

[5]- theatrical and traditional dance in the Shinto-religion


	6. America

"I think Francy-pants should go next." England crossed his legs and smirked. France, who had dozed off, gave a hazy mumble. "Somebody wake him up!"

"I'll do it." China reached over and shook France's shoulder.

"Oh yeah...right there, baby..." France moaned in his sleep. China gagged and scootched alllllllll the way across the room.

"He doesn't change, does he?" Russia giggled, like the ultra adorable country he was.

"Well before this gets any weirder, I'll go. Be prepared to hear my awesome voice!" America grabbed his electric guitar and jumped on stage. America bit into his extra large burger and sipped his king size milkshake.

"What the hell, Alfred!? You just ate!" Sweat formed on England's forehead as a drop of grease splattered on the floor.

"It's HERO TIME!"

_America's Hatafutte Parade:_

_Are you ready?  
><em>

_In my right hand is a hamburger! In my left hand is a shake!_

_Eating burgers, drinking shakes, it's a freedom **PAREDO**! Towards the enchanting world, **WELCOME**!_

_Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world! With big-sized french fries, I'm in top form!_

_My awesomeness is proved by my Stars and Stripes!_

"All right, I'm gonna announce your roles you wanna dance, you've gotta be my backup!"

_Eating burgers, drinking shakes, it's a dancing PAREDO! Sound your instruments, it's time to march!_

_If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble, the most important song will be complete!_

_The guitarist is me, the handsome America!_

"Pay attention, I'm always doing something cool!"

_With super-sized torches, the world is lit up! My buddies are not only from earth,... right Tony?!_

The red-eyed, gray-skinned alien waved from his seat.

_Going my way!_

_Going my way!_

_Going my way!_

_When you have a cold, eat hamburgers! Oh, and some coke to!_

_Going my way!_

_Yes we can!_

_GOING MY WAY!_

"Now I want some ice cream...! Heck, Italy's bound to have some water ice around here!" America threw his burger wrapper and shake into the trash can on the other side of the room. "Lucky me! Only a hero could be destined with this much luck!"

_Eating colorful water ice, it's happy time **WOOHOO! **This melody is absolutely universal!_

_The five continents and the seven seas. At this rocking tempo, they traverse each other grandly!_

_I just can't wait, it's almost Independence Day!_

"Barbeques, picnics, fireworks! It's everything I enjoy!"

_My awesomeness is proved by my Stars and Stripes_

"In short,_** I'm** _the hero!"

* * *

><p>"This parade will be good exercise! To keep walking I'll need more hamburgers...!"<p>

"America, you're such an idiot..." England sighed and rubbed his temples.

* * *

><p><strong>hiddengrotto14: Not the best I could have done on this one in my opinion... :\<strong>

**America: Are you kidding?! Everything I'm in is the best!**

**hiddengrotto14: Yeah, you're right. Okay, so I've been making my own parades for countries that don't have one. I've pretty much already thought of one for Poland.**

**Poland: Apparently, I'm going to, like, be singing a duet with Liet.**

**hiddengrotto14: Well, England's up next! Get your tsundere spray!**

**England: Shut up!**


	7. England PSYCHE! SEALAND!

"I think I'll go next if you don't mind." England stood up and smoothed his shirt. He took his own bass guitar and walked on stage "In my r-!"

"Oh no you don't!" A voice shouted. Everyone looked to the entrance of the music room. Sealand stood there, panting from having to run all the way to Italy's house.

"Sealand?! What are you-?! You're not even a-!" England stammered. "Just go home!"

"So what? I should still be able to sing in Italy's parade!" Sealand crossed his arms.

"Ah, let him sing..." Sweden butt in. "He'll pester you forever if you don't."

"Yeah, England. Let him sing." Finland joined.

"Let him sing!" America yelled in a deep, raspy voice. "Hey, who said that?"

"Well, a gentleman knows when he's outnumbered." England blushed and walked back to his seat.

"Yes!" Sealand cheered and leaped on stage.

_Sealand's Hatafutte Parade:_

_In my right hand is a chocolate bar! In my left hand is melon soda!_

_Swab the deck, swab the deck, it's a deck swabbing PAREDO! To the enchanting world, hello there!_

_Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world! When I become a nation, I'll be in top form!_

_Red, white, and black make my tricolor flag! I'll will be a nation someday! He-ta-li-a!_

"I just can't wait till all of you recognize me! But maybe I'll just play video games until that happens..."

_Swab the deck, swab the deck, it's a deck swabbing PAREDO! Sound your instruments, it's time to march!__  
><em>

_If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble, the one of many songs will be complete!_

_Playing the xylophone, I'm Sealand!_

"I hope the whole Micronation Club will be able to make it in time..."

_Riding on the waves in my fort, I love the sea air. While I enjoy England's cooking..._

"Not everyone thinks its as delicious as I do..."

_E Mare Libertas![1]_

_E Mare Libertas!_

_E Mare Libertas!_

_Even though I am small..._

_E Mare Libertas!_

_I have the largest of hearts!_

_E Mare Libertas!_

_The loud cheers keep growing passionate!_

_E Mare Libertas!_

_Soaring in the blue sky, the white gulls are like small clouds!_

"I hope they don't mess on the deck, or I'll have to clean it again!"

_Swab the deck, swab the deck, it's a deck swabbing PAREDO! This melody is universal._

_The five continents and the seven seas, and me! At this playful tempo they transverse each other grandly!_

_This Carnival will go continue on to tomorrow!_

"Hey, England do you think you can bake me a batch of scones later...?"

_Red, white, and black make my tricolor flag! I'll be a nation someday! He-ta-li-a!_

* * *

><p>"Aw... My chocolate melted... Oh, Belgium!" Sealand called. "Do you have any chocolate? Can I have some? Please, please, please, please, please?!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>hiddengrotto14: Soooo... I thought I was being a bit too unoriginal so I threw Sealand in here!<strong>

**England: So, you cut me off just to put him in there? Despicable...**

**Sealand: Don't be such a downer, big brother. -noms chocolate-**

**hiddengrotto14: So cute... Veeee~... -combs Sealand's eyebrows-**

**England: You Americans are weird creatures...**

**America: Very true! -chugs soda- ...Very true...**

[1]- From the Sea, Freedom (I have no idea what language it is... But... whatevs... :P)


	8. British Brothers

"Okay, now, without any further interruptions... I'll sing." England stepped up on stage.

"Oi!" A voice rang out as a small group of men burst into the room.

"BLOODY HELL! Can't I just have this? Just once?!" England yelled. "This will take care of you!" England pulled out his wand. "_Abra_- Oh... It's just you..."

"Long time, no see. So, how's it been, little brother..." Scotland smirked, his red hair standing out like a beacon.

"We live right next to each other... And I'm sure you know 'how it's been'." England snorted. "Wales... Ireland..." He nodded to the other two.

"Woah, so you're England's brothers? I've heard a lot about you!" America burst in.

"Ah, look. It's that little colony England founded. And now he's all grown up. That revolution did you good, didn't it mate?" Ireland looked America up and down.

"I told you guys to never bring that up again!" England fumed.

"So, England talks about us, now does he? What does he say?" Scotland asked.

"Well... I do remember him telling me that you seem to enjoy humping sheep[1]..." America scratched his head, trying to remember more.

"Oh, that's just a little joke between us. Hahaha..." Scotland laughed. "_I grew out of that! I'm not that person anymore..._" He growled into England's ear.

"America just shut up...!" England hissed.

"Oh, and you're Ireland, right? England says you're kind of a drunk."

"Well, I don't like to brag," Ireland fiddled with the four leaf clover pinned in his hair. "But I can handle my liquor pretty well!"

"Unlike England!" Wales chuckled and patted his dragon's head as it draped itself around his neck.

"I can handle my liquor just fine, thank you very much!"

"Can you bastards just shut up and sing!" Romano angrily took a bite out of his tomato. "You should start locking your damn doors, idiot!" He snapped at Italy.

"I think garlic-breath is right." Scotland said. "Let's get this over with."

_England's, Scotland's, Ireland's, and Wales' Hatafutte Parade:_

_England: In my right hand is ale! In my left hand is fish and chips!_

_Drinking ale, eating fish-_

_All: It's a pub and go PAREDO! Towards the enchanting world, let's go!_

_Scotland & Ireland: Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world!_

_England: With rocking music, I'm in top form._

_England & Scotland & Ireland: Three crosses are combined to make the Union Jack!_

_Wales: The gentleman is always me! He-ta-li-a!_

"That's my line…" England gritted his teeth. "Excuse me ladies, but would you mind getting some mixed nuts for me?" He asked Italy's conveniently ever-present maids.

"Sure thing, Mr. England!"

_England: Drinking ale, eating nuts-_

"Stop laughing, America! It isn't that funny!"

_All: It's a pub and go PAREDO!_

_Wales: Sound your __instruments, it is time to march!_

_Scotland: If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble,-_

_Ireland: The one of many songs will be complete!_

_England: The bassists is me, I'm England!_

"Well, with me the music will be well organized!

_Stone buildings line the street. Ringing beautifully, the Big Ben. Records the time from the old days to the present._

_Let's enjoy, everybody!_

_Scotland: Let's enjoy, everybody!_

_Ireland: Let's enjoy, everybody!_

_England: Frugality is the philosopher's stone._

_Wales: Let's enjoy, everybody!_

_Ireland: But sometimes, we can bask in it- let's drink beer!_

_England: Let's enjoy, everybody!_

_The loud cheers keep growing passionate!_

_All: Let's enjoy, everybody!_

"Huh...? Brownie, Pixy! So you guys made it!" England said. Pixy chuckled and landed on his head and ruffled up his hair. "It tickles, stop that silly!"_  
><em>

Everyone in the audience gave confused stares.

"I worry about him..." France whispered.

_Drinking ale and eating fish-_

_All: It's a pub and go PAREDO!_

_Wales: This melody is universal!_

_Scotland & Ireland: The five continents and the seven seas-_

_England: At this rocking tempo, they traverse each other grandly!_

_All: Continuing towards tomorrow, it's our magical carnival!_

"Don't underestimate our magical powers!"

_England & Scotland & Ireland: Three crosses are combined to make the Union Jack!_

_England: Unicorns are my friends too!_

_All: He-ta-li-a!_

* * *

><p>"So how have you guys been?" England asked.<p>

"Well, how nice of you to-" Wales started.

"I wasn't talking to you..." England brushed him off. "I'm glad you two are here!" He said to his magical friends. "Ladies, some ale please!"

"No problem, Mr. England!"

"And he wonders why we bullied him as kids..." Wales pulled out his wand.

* * *

><p><strong>hiddengrotto14: Well... I AM SO ASHAMED! HOW COULD I! T.T<strong>

**America: This was kinda late...**

**China: Drink some tea, it'll make you feel better!**

**Denmark: What's tea gonna do?! Beer is what'll do it!**

**Italy: Pasta is the way to go!**

**America: Have a hamburger!**

**Russia: ...VODKAAAAAA!**

**hiddengrotto14: I think I'll just have a glass of water... ._.**

[1] - Stereotype song reference :P ( watch?v=bZOOm7NdTqo )


End file.
